hate
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Es un extraño sentimiento. Tan extraño como que se la ha pasado mirándola durante la clase. Tanto como que ella se ha dado cuenta un momento; ella le ha sonreído. Katsuki se siente flotar y explotar, y desea escapar.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.  
Advertencias: Muy probable OoC.

* * *

hate

— _Yo de verdad te odio, Uraraka_ —

* * *

Es un extraño sentimiento.

Tan extraño como que se la ha pasado mirándola durante la clase.

Tanto como que ella se ha dado cuenta un momento;  
ella le ha sonreído.

[...]

Katsuki cree que se está volviendo loco. Bueno, tal vez no a ese punto. Pero se siente enfermo, un poco sucio también. Quiere deshacerse de eso pero no lo logra, y le enfada. Mucho. Al punto que entrenar (golpear y golpear cosas, hasta destrozarlas a ellas o sus manos) se ha vuelto una buena manera de aplacar toda esa bola asquerosa de sensaciones y de ira.

Y vuelve a ser el Katsuki Bakugou de siempre.

El problema es cuando entrenar ya no es suficiente, y aunque se destroce cuanto se destroce las manos e implementos, sigue igual.

Eso es malo. Muy malo. Para él, para Deku, para Kirishima, para Kaminari. Es malo para todo el mundo, menos para ella, quien parece tener una protección ante los insultos y gritos desgarrados de Katsuki. No porque ella haga algo por ello ni porque él lo evite, sino que simplemente ya no puede. Las palabras no le salen cuando ve sus grandes ojos, se traba, se siente enfadado, se siente desesperado. Se siente flotar y luego explotar.

Y desea escapar.

[...]

Al día siguiente está lloviendo.

Sintiéndose un idiota, decide ir a trotar por el campo. Las probabilidades de que amanezca resfriado son muchas. La capucha de la sudadera ya está completamente mojada y el cabello se le pega a la frente. La ropa le pesa y siente su cuerpo quemar, pero no se detiene en un buen rato, hasta que termina parándose en seco.

Una violenta sensación le recorre los brazos y piernas, y patea la pared por la que pasaba cerca. Grita y vuelve a golpearla, esta vez con el puño. Y luego uno detrás de otro, cambiando de una mano a otra. Finalmente le da otra patada y se aleja respirando de forma irregular.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

No puede encontrar la respuesta.

Tampoco quiere aceptar que en realidad la sabe.

Se aparta la capucha y se pasa la mano por el cabello, pero casi de inmediato la aparta. El dolor le tensa los nervios, suelta un quejido y maldice al notar sus nudillos.

Ha vuelto a destrozarlas.

[...]

Se la encuentra por el pasillo cuando va de camino a su habitación.

Ella se sorprende al verlo, está espantada, tal vez un poco preocupada. Está completamente empapado, de pies a cabeza. Las zapatillas suenan cuando pisa. Pero él sólo sabe que tiene que pasar de largo.

Eso se le hace imposible cuando ella le habla.

—¿Kacchan, está...?

Él hace un gesto con la mano al sentir una incomodidad en su nariz. Ella nota sus manos. Hay heridas sobre heridas y sangre sobre sangre.

—¡¿Kacchan?!

Katsuki lo ha hecho sin darse cuenta, tal vez porque no pensó que se alarmaría tanto al ver el estado de sus puños. Sin pensarlo retrocede, casi aterrado, cuando la ve a menos de un metro de él y siente sus manos envolver la suya.

—¿Cómo... cómo te hiciste estas heridas...?

No puede responder, no puede hablar. ¿Qué se supone que diga, además? Lo importante no es ni el cómo ni con qué, sino el por qué. Su cabello gotea, y una de aquellas gotas da al costado de su nariz. Con lentitud baja por el camino que normalmente haría una lágrima.

—No importa...

Sus palabras salen como un susurro agresivo y ella baja un poco la mirada. Pero inmediatamente vuelve a mirarlo, esta vez a los ojos. Katsuki no la mira, pero lo aparenta con la mirada fija en su entrecejo.

—Las curaré —su determinación es tanta que Katsuki traga en seco, e intenta apartar su mano, pero ella la suelta antes. De alguna forma se siente un poco mal. Preferiría ser quien se aleje—. Ven cuando regreses de ducharte.

Ella se queda ahí, no se va. Finalmente es él quien tiene que seguir su camino, aunque duda.

Mira sus manos. Están más heladas que de costumbre.

En comparación a las suyas, las de Uraraka se sentían como un paraíso.  
Uno suave y cálido.

Uno del que no hubiera querido —¿por qué, maldición?—separarse jamás.

[...]

Uraraka no es la mejor vendando heridas. Ha tardado como quince minutos solamente vendando una mano y ni siquiera está bien atada.

Si fuera alguien más tal vez sonreiría por eso.

Por supuesto no es que se queje, no lo haría nunca; gracias a eso sus manos acarician las suyas. Puede sentir su suavidad, calidez y su delicadeza. La piel de Uraraka contrarresta contra sus manos llenas de heridas, heladas y rebosantes de violencia.

Cuando termina con la otra —esta vez son cinco minutos menos que con la anterior— sus manos dejan de tocarse. Hay un silencio —largo e insoportable para Katsuki— entre los dos.

Sabe que tiene que agradecerle, sería lo de menos; aunque él no se lo pidió, aunque no sabe vendar, aunque odia la enfermería. Después de un rato se decide a mirarla, ella parece estar metida en sus pensamientos.

No se supone que eso debiera terminar así, piensa.

Ella es Uraraka.  
Él es Bakugou.

 _Ellos_ no tienen ni patas ni cabeza.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué después de bañarse ha caminado de vuelta hasta el pasillo en donde se la encontró. No comenzaría el Apocalipsis porque no fuera, como ella le dijo. Tampoco moriría, ni su existencia se volvería algo horrible.

Katsuki no comprende ni un solo por qué. Eso lo frustra, tanto, tanto maldita sea. Porque tampoco sabe cómo debe actuar.

Está tan confundido, y ella no lo ayuda mucho.

Justo cuando pretende irse Uraraka habla.

—Yo... lo siento, Kacchan —murmura con tristeza.

Entiende menos ahora, si es que es posible.

—Sé que esa vez te decepcioné como oponente, y lo siento. Realmente a veces quisiera ser no tan débil, ni tan pisoteable. Pero yo de verdad quiero llevarme bien con todos, también contigo, pero no veo cómo después de eso —luego de eso su ánimo cambia notablemente. Mas el de Katsuki empeora—. Aún así, te prometo que la próxima vez no me te dejaré vencerme.

Quiere reír. ¿Débil? ¿Pisoteable? En esa pelea... No recuerda haber tenido esa imagen de ella. ¿Por qué se disculpa y suelta tantas estupideces juntas? Hace que le de dolor de cabeza y que su ira vuelva más incontrolable y ardiente que nunca. Y una extraña sensación lo envuelve al pensar en que podría haber otra oportunidad.

Debería ser él quien se disculpe.

—Que tonta eres.

Es lo único que dice. No se han alejado en lo más mínimo, por lo que sus rodillas chocan, sus manos podrían tomarse sin problemas y es difícil apartar la mirada sin que se note demasiado.

Uraraka está abatida por su respuesta.

Piensa que sería buena idea irse, pero no lo hace. En sus manos hay una extraña sensación, como si le picaran, pero sin la comezón insoportable. Su cabello, húmedo todavía, cae más desordenado que nunca sobre su frente y ojos.

Pero no ha terminado de hablar. Hay algo, insufrible, que le quema la garganta, que lucha por salir. Quiere expresar su sentir, aunque pocas veces lo haga; después de todo lo que ha estado pasando desea con todas sus energías sacarlo.

Si lo dice puede que se sienta mejor.

—Yo de verdad te odio, Uraraka —murmura.

No la deja sentirse ante esa declaración. Se acerca más rápido de lo que quisiera y junta sus labios con los de ella (sintiéndose asqueado al darse cuenta de que está más desesperado de lo que imaginaba). Puede sentir un leve gusto a manzana en la boca de Uraraka, mientras está ocupado separando sus labios con su lengua. Es descuidado, áspero. Tan violento como él mismo suele ser. Parece que quisiera lastimarla, a pesar de que muy en el fondo quiere disculparse.

Ella está confundida (nadie se espera ser besado luego de recibir una declaración de odio), pero intenta seguir el ritmo —que ella define de alguna forma como apasionado (¿cómo demonios?)— de Katsuki. Él se pone de pie lentamente sin dejar de besarla y la aprisiona contra el sofá.

Después de un rato quiere poder respirar mejor, pero sabe que al separarse todo se irá al demonio.

Al final es ella quien se separa.

Él, por su parte, presiona sus párpados. Se niega a mirarla, pero acaba haciéndolo. Se siente avergonzado, y peor que antes al no oírla ni siquiera decir su nombre —o ridículo sobrenombre, dado que lo llama por el—. Por tanto, vuelve a su lugar.

Mas no se va y se odia por eso.

Uraraka no pregunta si la odia, si no la odia en realidad, si está tan confundido como lo está ella; aunque se muere por saber qué sale de su boca. Sabe que lo más probable es que Katsuki no le conteste, así que se queda con lo que sintió a través de sus labios.

Entonces le sonríe sin que se lo espere.  
Katsuki recién siente que puede respirar.

[...]

Después de un buen rato aguantándose, le es imposible no terminar estornudando.

Ella lo oye y lo mira con leve burla. Lo que le pasa por comportarse como un imbécil.

—Salud.

—Gracias —gruñe, por no maldecirla a viva voz.

[...]

Es un extraño sentimiento.

Tanto como que, discreto, la mira constantemente en clase.

Tanto como que ella sabe que lo hace;  
ella le sonríe, siempre.


End file.
